<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hopelessly Devoted by TheGoldenC</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114480">Hopelessly Devoted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoldenC/pseuds/TheGoldenC'>TheGoldenC</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bullying, F/M, Falling In Love, Kissing, Loneliness, Love, Love Confessions, Love songs, One Shot, Prom, School Dances, Slow Dancing, Teasing, Teenage Dorks, Teenagers, teenage romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:55:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoldenC/pseuds/TheGoldenC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A snippet of the two at the school prom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Grinch/Martha May Whovier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hopelessly Devoted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written to the song ‘Hopelessly Devoted To You’ from the musical ‘Grease’ ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Grinch stands there in the school gymnasium dressed in his tuxedo. His hair was combed back just enough to differ from his usual messy appearance. </p><p>The old Biddies nearly nagged him to death about this stupid prom night. Getting fitted for tuxes, picking out the right corsages, making sure he smells good and is groomed well. He tried his best to not gag at the scent of the overpowering cologne that they had sprayed on him before he left. <em>Seriously, what is the deal with girls and this smelly stuff?! <br/>
</em></p><p>He sighs, tapping his dress-shoed feet and frequently checking his wrist watch. The gym was starting to fill with people now, and he’s beginning to grow anxious as he waits for <em>her</em>...the only reason he even agreed to go to this thing in the first place.</p><p>Prom was one of the most important events in a Who’s high school career, next to graduation. For the past two months, no one seemed like they wanted to shut up about it. Girls all booking appointments to get their hair and makeup done, boys all hooking up to get a date. And surprisingly, <em>he</em> was one of those boys himself. </p><p>He still couldn’t believe Martha had actually said ‘yes’ to his prom-posal. He had been such a nervous, sputtering wreck that day! </p><p>
  <em>“H-hey, um, I-I-I was just wondering i-if you would l-l-like to go to, the um, um, the...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Grinch wanted to curl up in a ball and <b>die </b>from the embarrassment as he stood right in front of her, not even able to look her in the eyes fully. <br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Martha could visibly see the sweat on his forehead as she tried her best not to giggle. She couldn’t help it, he just had looked so darn cute like that! Making him all shy and nervous, just like old times. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“To prom?” She finished for him. <br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He nodded his head, seemingly unable to form words at the moment. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then she smiled and kissed his cheek and he nearly went into shock at the feel of her soft lips on his green, hairy face. Who was he again?<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’d love to.”</em>
</p><p>That was almost two weeks ago, and his cheek still burned at the memory of her little kiss. <em>He swore the rest of that week was the happiest he’s ever been at school. </em>But now his potential date seemed to be a ‘no-show’. </p><p>Grinch hated to think about it but the thought was still present in his mind: <em>did Martha really stood him up?!</em></p><p>He watched as all of the couples poured in, feeling a tad lonely as he sat there in the corner by himself, fiddling around with the green corsage in its plastic container. </p><p>“So where’s this ‘date’ of yours, freak?” </p><p>The Grinch growled under his breath at the unmistakable sound of Augustus Maywho’s snarky voice. <em>Goodness, of all the people to approach him at this moment...it just <b>had</b> to be him?! </em></p><p>He looked up and openly snarled at the overweighted teenage Who, that, in his opinion, was <em>far</em> too overdressed. “What do <em>you</em> want?”</p><p>“To prove a point,” August added, crossing his arms across his chest in a condescending manner. “I <em>told</em> you Martha would never want to go out with someone like <em>you</em>. I don’t even know why she said ‘yes’ to you in the first place, instead of me. Must’ve felt sorry for you...then again, who <em>wouldn’t?</em>” As he began snorting in laughter. </p><p>Grinch refused to believe a single word that came out of that fatty’s mouth. Punk’s just jealous he got rejected in the first place. </p><p>He sighed, refusing to get riled up by his elementary school taunts. “Look, if you’re gonna hate me, fine, but just do it somewhere else so I don’t have to look directly at you...you’re wearing enough cologne to burn a hole through the ozone layer anyway.” </p><p>Augustus gaped at that reply, and Grinch left him there, shocked and unmoving, as he walked away to another part in the gym. </p><p>The lights suddenly dimmed and the music began to play through the speakers. It was starting...and she <b>still</b> hadn’t showed.  </p><p>
  <em>“I should’ve known it was too good to be true.” <br/>
</em>
</p><p>He felt like a fool sitting there all alone while everyone else was having a good time. <em>This was the first <b>and</b> the last time he was ever going to fall for a girl.</em> He placed the corsage off to the side, resting his head in his palms. He felt his eyes starting to sting, but stopped himself as crying about it would only add to his embarrassment. </p><p>“Save the last dance for me?”</p><p>Yellow eyes grew wide at that voice and his face began to flush. He shot his head up, only to be met with the most gorgeous creature he had ever laid his eyes on. “Martha?”</p><p>She smiled and shrugged sheepishly, standing there in her beautiful, green prom dress. Her blonde hair loose and curled, which wasn’t usual for her since she always kept it up in a bun or tied into a ponytail. </p><p>“Sorry I’m a bit late, my parents wanted to take enough pictures to nearly fill the family photo album.”</p><p>Grinch laughed at her sarcasm, relieved that his nightmare didn’t come true. He stood and took her hand, grabbing the corsage and gently placing it on her creamy-white wrist. The green of the rose complementing the rest of her outfit. </p><p>“You look beautiful.” </p><p>Martha blushed and laced her arm with his, making their way to the dance floor. </p><p>
  <em>But now, there’s nowhere to hide since you pushed my love aside <br/>
</em>
</p><p>He took her in his arms, furry hands tenderly holding her at the waist as she placed her arms around his neck, slowly swaying to the beat of the song. He smiled at the sparkle in her crystal eyes underneath the dim setting. He’s never seen her look so pretty before...and she smelt <b>so</b> darn good. </p><p>
  <em>I’m out of my head</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hopelessly devoted to you</em>
</p><p>People looked as they watch the two of them dance throughout the gym floor. Augustus getting a front-row view of the moment that hit him below the belt. Grinch hid his smirk of satisfaction, but boy how much he wanted to rub it in his face. <em>Sucker!</em> </p><p>He suddenly began to notice the amount of eyes that were on them. “Martha, they’re staring at us,”</p><p>Her eyes showed no alarm though as she ever-so-slightly leaned into him, her mouth near his ear, the scent of her perfume wrapping itself around his muzzle. </p><p>“I know...and I’m not sure I really care.”</p><p>Green cheeks burned a deep crimson from that quiet, yet seductive reply. He’s never felt this way in his life, and it was the best feeling he’s ever experienced as he pulled her closer into him, holding her more securely. </p><p>
  <em>My heart is saying, don’t let go</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hold on to the end</em>
</p><p><em>That’s what I intend to do</em> </p><p>“Martha?” </p><p>“Hm?” </p><p>His lips itched to mouth at her open neck, but he’ll save that for later...when they’re alone. The way she’s looking at him made him feel like he could do anything...even confess his feelings to her.</p><p>“I...I think I’m in love with you,”</p><p>She giggled at that, her heart and stomach being filled with a thousand butterflies. She raised her head just enough to press their noses together, shivering from the warmth of his breath on her face. </p><p>
  <em>“I’ve always been in love with you, Grinch.”</em>
</p><p>The moment’s perfect. He tilted his head and met her lips with his, kissing her as if they were the only two in the room...<em>as if they were the only two in the world. </em></p><p>
  <em>I’m hopelessly devoted to you</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tbh, I just wanted another excuse to write a teen fic XD. I’ve been listening to this song on repeat and my mind just couldn’t help but think of the two.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>